


Damsel in Distress

by SerenityStargazer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a damsel in distress, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Great Fire of London, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stopping Time, Wall Sex, Wall Slam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley do their best to help in the Great Fire of London. Aziraphale gets trapped and Crowley learns he can stop time with enough motivation. The damsel is rescued and his heroic demon suitably rewarded.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 150





	Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Joe Lee, who was very keen on finding a damsel in distress story. It's short, but I hope you enjoy it, my dear!  
> This story occurs in the same timeline as my Temptations series. It does refer to some of the events that happen in those stories.

Screams filled the night and smoke clouded his vision, reminding Crowley of that night in the Highlands over a thousand years ago. London was ablaze and, somewhere amidst the chaos, there was an angel. His angel. Aziraphale.

They had been dining that morning at a small cafe when a mighty roar came from down the street. A bakery exploded into flames and people scattered, running in terror from the fire licking its way through the buildings. It was 1666, and most of this part of London was built from lumber. A fire spelled disaster, and both celestial and occult beings stood, their meal forgotten, and ran to see what could be done to help. A bucket brigade was forming, but the flames were already spreading to the nearby businesses.

“I’m going to make sure the buildings nearby are cleared out!” the paper-haired angel yelled over the screams of the frightened Londoners.

“Yeah. Alright, Aziraphale,” agreed the tall, lanky demon. “You take that side of the street and I’ll take this side. Meet back at your place when it’s all clear?”

“Right. Mind how you go,” Aziraphale said as he turned to leave.

“Always, Angel,” Crowley replied.

Aziraphale stopped and turned back. “Always, Fiend,” he said with a soft smile. Then they split up, doing their best to save as many people as possible from the flames.

It was a windy September day, and the fire grew and grew, devouring buildings in its path. People fled to the river and looked back in despair. Crowley worked hard, getting the elderly and the children out and to safety, then going back for the next bunch. Even though he didn’t need to breath, the smoke seeped into everything: his ears and eyes and mouth. It burned and the fire roared on until afternoon became evening. His flame-red hair darkened with soot and smoke until it matched the black of his overcoat and trousers.The sky burned red throughout the night and still the fire showed no signs of slowing.

Crowley decided to check on Aziraphale. The fires were coming close to where the angel lived and Crowley needed to be sure his adversary was safe. They were immortal, but their bodies were very human and could be destroyed. He stepped into an alleyway, made sure no one was watching, and then he was in front of Aziraphale’s building. He ran up the stairs, calling Aziraphale’s name, but there was no answer. He got to the angel’s flat and pushed the door, daring it to stay locked when he needed to be inside. It shuddered and opened. A blast of smoke and heat roiled out of the apartment into the hall.

“Aziraphale?!! Where in heaven’s name are you, you idiot?!!” Crowley cried, searching through the thickening smoke for his friend. It was getting very hot in the flat and the fires must be catching up. If the angel was in there, they would have to leave quickly.

“I’m in here, Crowley,” Aziraphale called from the bedroom. “I’ll be right.…”

There was a loud shattering noise and Crowley ran to see what had happened. The window had imploded, knocking the angel to the floor and spreading broken glass everywhere. As Crowley neared, he could see the beams in the ceiling were on fire. The one directly above Aziraphale started to fall, but there was no way Crowley was going to let that happen. Crowley’s one big advantage over other demons was his imagination. He refused to imagine a world without Aziraphale in it. If he had to stop time itself, he would rescue his angel. That was it! Imagining as hard as he could, the demon snapped his fingers and time stopped in the flat.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale lifted his head and looked around dazedly. His face was covered in small cuts and a few large ones. Blood dripped onto his white button-down as he tried to sit up, holding an old wooden box tight to his chest, refusing to drop it, even in his distress and pain. “What did you do? How…?”

Crowley knelt and softly said, “I’m here, Angel. And we’re leaving. Now.” He put one arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders and the other under his knees, scooping him into his lap. “Hold on. I’m going to restart time and take us to the cottage in Tuscany. Ready?” The beam resumed falling, landing in a shower of embers and flame, but the two creatures were gone before it hit the floor.

^o0o^

The sudden quiet of the empty cottage made Crowley feel like he had lost his hearing. He couldn’t quite bring himself to start a fire just yet, despite the chill in the autumn air. Instead, a snap made the fireplace itself glow warmly, providing the needed heat and light.

“Angel? How do you feel?” he asked, scanning Aziraphale’s sweet, round face anxiously.

“Hurts,” the angel muttered.

Crowley could see glass glittering in some of the facial wounds. He snapped the glass away and got a fresh bowl of water from the pump at the sink. He grabbed a clean linen cloth from the neat stack under the sink and returned to help his friend. He gently bathed the cuts with the cool water and Aziraphale started to perk up.

“Wish I could help more, Angel,” he said softly. “But healing isn’t really a demon thing.”

“No,” Aziraphale said with a small smile. “But neither is rescuing damsels in distress.”

“Shut it!” the demon snapped. “You aren’t a damsel and the only one in distress here is me having to listen to your nonsense. Though I’ll concede you can be as fussy as a princess. I just didn’t want to see you saving anymore of those humans is all. Stealing you away from the action...very evil of me.”

Aziraphale sat up and smiled fondly at the handsome, long-limbed demon, brushing his darkened hair back out of his face. “Obviously. Very wicked, you.” The angel ran his fingers gently across his own face, healing the cuts as he went.

“So what’s in the box that was so bloody important you almost discorporated for it?” Crowley asked, quickly changing the subject. Besides, he really was rather curious.

Aziraphale held it out so the demon could see it better. “Don’t you remember? It’s the present you gave me back in our first Christmas here in Tuscany. I just couldn’t leave it behind! It got me through many a sad night all those years you were banished and I couldn’t see you. The portrait in the secret drawer captured your likeness so well! I may not be a princess, but you have most certainly rescued me time and time again. For your own nefarious reasons, no doubt, but still...deserving of a reward, perhaps?”

The demon felt his face grow red. He stood and faced the kitchen to cover his emotions. Pleased embarrassment vied with worry and fear. He could hear Aziraphale set the box down as he stood up behind him.

“Dear? Surely you can understand why I needed to save it. It is my most important treasure!”

The demon retreated into the more familiar territory of anger, swirling around to face the angel with a snarl.

“Important enough to risk your life?” he asked while stepping up toe-to-toe with the angel. Aziraphale took a step back.

“Important enough to risk my life?” the demon continued, backing the angel towards the wall.

“Important enough to risk all we’ve built up with the Arrangement?” And now they were at the wall and there was no room for Aziraphale to escape.

“Yes. Well. Um. It was very kind of you to rescue me,” the angel began uneasily.

Crowley snapped. He tossed off his glasses, grabbed Aziraphale by the lapels of his cream overcoat, slammed him up to the wall, and pinned him there with his hips.

“First of all,” he snarled, his nose touching Aziraphale’s, “Imma demon. I’m not kind. I’m never, ever kind. A demon could get in a world of hurt for being kind. Second, did it ever occur to you, angel, that YOU are MY most important treasure? That if that beam had discorporated you, I would have been most put out? That we would be apart until that wanker, Gabriel, deigned to give you a new corporation? And even then, he might not send you back here to Earth? And then where would we be, hmmm? Apart for all eternity? Might as well dose me in holy water and end me….”

“Crowley?” Aziraphale stopped him in mid-rant and kissed him. For a moment, Crowley’s brain stopped working and he sank into the bliss of those sweet, soft lips. Then he remembered the flames and he pulled away, growling against Aziraphale’s neck.

“Mine?” he asked fiercely.

“Oh,” gasped the startled angel. “Oh, yes! Yours!”

Crowley nipped a line of bite marks down Aziraphale’s neck, stopping to suck and nibble on that lovely spot where it joined the angel’s shoulder.

“My angel?” he growled, snapping his hips against the angel, making it clear he was hard and ready to do something about it.

“Your angel! Yes!” Aziraphale clutched at Crowley’s head, bringing him back to suck on his neck.

Impatiently, Crowley waved and their clothes were gone, tossed into a heap near the fireplace. Aziraphale arched his back and moaned in delight at the sudden skin-to-skin contact.

“My treasure!” the demon declared, moving down to suck on the angel’s nipple as he pulled their hips together, sliding his dripping cock up along Aziraphale’s.

“Yes, oh good heavens, yes, Crowley!” the angel cried. “Don’t stop. Claim your reward! I’m ready,” he said with a snap. “Just take me here. Now!”

Crowley lifted his love’s leg around his waist and lined himself up. He plunged into that delicious heat at the core of the angel and then lifted Aziraphale’s other leg up as well. Aziraphale pulled them close with his legs and leaned his head back against the wall until Crowley was sunk completely inside.

Crowley lost himself in the hot, tight warmth, channeling all his worry and anxiety into claiming the angel. The rhythm and the pleasure built and grew until they both were holding onto each other desperately, keening into each others’ mouth. Crowley reached between them and stroked Aziraphale from base to tip, gathering the precum to slick his hand and then stroked in time to his thrusts.

“Crooowley, mine...my love!” the angel yelled as he came, painting their chests with his spend. The tightness from Aziraphale’s climax and the love in his words sent the demon over the edge after him, smashing the angel tight against the wall and pinning him there as the world whited out in blissful humming pleasure.

Crowley came back first, leaning back so they could breathe again, and cradled Aziraphale’s face in his hands. His thumbs gently stroked the angel’s soft pink cheeks. “How beautiful you are, my darling!” he quoted softly. “Oh, how beautiful! Your eyes are doves.”

“Oh!” the angel gasped in wonder. “The Song of Songs! How handsome you are, my beloved! Oh, how charming!”

Crowley grinned, pulled back his hips, pinned Aziraphale’s wrists to the wall above his head, and thrust his re-awakened cock into the angel, hard and deep. “Oh, good fucking Lord!” the angel moaned.

“Pretty sure you’ve got the wrong deity there, Angel,” Crowley said smugly.

“You’re pushing the “charming” part, my dear. Just shut up and keep doing that, Darling Demon!”

“Bossy angel!” the demon chuckled, but obediently started working on the second round. Turned out rescuing damsels in distress did have some mighty sweet rewards. In the end. 


End file.
